Almost a date
by Lady Bec of Imagineland
Summary: Ludwig gets tricked into spending part of Otoberfest with Amelia and it could almost be considered a date. Almost... Fem America with human names used.
1. A date?

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Hetalia

Almost a date

September 2003

Gilbert was doing this on purpose; Ludwig just knew it. Before the world wars he had often encouraged him to spend time with the energetic blonde nation, saying how much he had always wanted an awesome Kleine Schwester, and that the two of them should just get along. Now, though, after being reunited with his Bruder after decades, he noticed a change… it seemed almost like Gilbert didn't just want a Schwester anymore; no, he wanted a Schwägerin and who better than the energetic, overbearing, and very loud Amelia Jones.

At first he thought it would just be like the last 100 years hadn't happened. Gilbert would invite her over and then drag the two of them off on whatever "adventure" he had concocted. It had started that way and then occasionally something would come up. Austria needed to be brought down a peg, or he had mixed up and made plans with France and Spain for the same day. Slowly the excuses became stranger and stranger; "West! Sorry but Gilbird's chicks have started to hatch! I need to be here to support him." or "Sorry West, my car broke down on the way. NO! KICK THE BALL INTO THE NET! NO!"

This lead up to the present. It was mid Oktoberfest, one of his favorite festivals because unification day always fell during the festivities and his people showed their more jolly nature, laughing and spending time with friends. However, his Bruder, being a moron, just looked at him told him to wait here for his date and walked away!

"Ludwig! I found you! Man this is awesome, your people know how to have a party. Oh and here I got you a beer!" At the well-known sound of Amilea's voice, he turned and instantly felt heat rise to his cheeks. There stood the energetic American wearing a red and white checkered Dirndl with a blue apron holding two beer steins. Damn Gilbert to a fiery inferno…

"Gilbert already sent me a text me that he had to split. It is really horrible about your neighbor's goldfish; it is nice of him to spend the day with them to mourn." She said with a kind but happy smile as she offered one of the steins.

"Danke, and I guess we will just have to make the best of it." He said feeling awkward around the perpetually happy nation. Quickly they set off, Amelia wanting to see everything and Ludwig more than willing to show her his favorite booths and tents, then going on several rides which she claimed to not be afraid of but held onto his hand tight enough to cut off circulation.

By the end of the day, the two were sitting on a bench eating Brezen and Hendl; it could have almost felt like they had gone on a date. Almost…

The one major thing stopping him from associating today with absolutely anything romantic was the shadow that had stalked them all day. He could see him in the bushes off to the right, close enough to monitor but far enough away that Amelia didn't pick up on the person following.

When Amelia looked away into the crowds to watch something she had felt was interesting, Ludwig quickly checked to see if the follower was still there, only to see Matthew lean forward until the street lights caught his glasses and they gleamed menacingly. Then slowly he raised to fingers pointed them at his own eyes and then at Ludwig; not moving until Ludwig had scooted a few inches farther from Amelia. Then he slowly drifted back into the shadows.

Nice and polite were two words Ludwig would never again be able to use to describe the terrifying Canadian whose sister he was sitting next to.

Language translations

Kleine Schwester= Little Sister

Schwägerin = sister-in-law

Bruder = Brother

Danke = thank you (very informal)

Food

Brezen= pretzel

Hendl= roast chicken (my American father always eats this when visiting my grandparents in Germany.)

AN: I love little big brother Canada; but I also like Fem America/Germany so I really wanted to write something like this. Also this is from the same story/ universe as my story Mien Bruder which is much more serious but feel free to check it out, I finally got someone to edit it!


	2. Sisters before Misters

Pizza and forces are joined.

Ludwig POV

Female countries were not common; the only reason Ludwig hasn't lost his mind yet in this situation was because the female country who had visited the most growing up was Hungary. Maybe that was training for this day. There was no way anyone could have foreseen this situation. It was almost enough to call Gilbert for back up. Well, maybe not him; maybe he could place an anonymous call to England, she was the one most likely able to control his house guest.

"Don't you think so, Ludwig?" The energetic blonde who was sitting on his counter asked. That is right, sitting with her butt on his counter. Not just any counter, but his kitchen counter, where food was prepared.

"Amelia, get down! I have chairs at the table, or you could relocate yourselves to the living area and sit on the couch!" He snapped grabbing the American and attempting to drag her off so he could clean the contaminated area. Attempt was the main word, however.

"Group hug!" An excited Feliciana practically squealed, throwing her arms around them both and jumping on the counter as well. In the end, he had to practically wrestle the two girls out of his kitchen and into the living room.

However, before he could get back to the kitchen to bleach the cooking surfaces because the American didn't understand chairs, he was tackled by Amelia.

"Ludwig, be the tie breaker here man!" She leaned closer, getting right in his face, thankfully she was oblivious to the dusting of pink that instantly appeared. "Feliciana says traditional style pizza crust is the best, but deep dish is unbeatable!"

He froze, uncomfortable with the fact that he was currently being pinned down by the energetic blond who was straddling him with her face inches from his. "Uh… Currently my people like tuna pizza or having corn on it." He said awkwardly, his face still burning. Amelia paused, a look of confusion passing across her face before she sat up slightly looking over to Feliciana.

"Did he just say corn?" She asked, her right eye twitching slightly.

"Yep, he did. I don't know if it's contagious, you may want to come over here just to be safe," Was Feliciana's quick reply, but she was watching his blushing face with a rare look of mischief and a slightly knowing gaze that made him feel painfully uncomfortable.

"West, you will never believe what I just did!" Gilbert yelled as he burst into the room before pausing and taking in the position of Amelia and Ludwig. "Never mind, Feli why don't we go and buy more pasta?"

"That's a great idea Gil!" Before either of the confused nations on the floor could say anything the other two disappeared.

"So… are you serious about the tuna and corn? Or are you trying to avoid the subject?" Amelia asked looking back down at him and finally noticing his discomfort. Quickly she jumped to her feet and, looking uncomfortable, offered him her hand to help him stand up.

"Easy cheese, Amelia." He answered with a straight face as he accepted her hand and stood up. Happy to see she wasn't offended by the comparison when she started laughing, leaning against his chest. Maybe it was time to ask someone how you woo someone; but who could he even ask?

Gilbert POV

Fili skipped next to him, cheerfully chattering about what they could have for dinner. Apparently, she and Amelia had gotten into some kind of debate about pizza before he had showed up.

"Mien bruder looked a little flustered when I came in," Gilbert started, looking at her to try and gauge her reaction.

"Oh yes, it was very funny! I have been trying to get them to understand the power of love but they aren't working with me!" Fili said, pouting about her friends not accepting what she viewed as inevitable.

"Mein kleine Maus, I have been wearing down those two for decades; with our awesome forces combined we can do this. We will make sure those two understand that they should be together. I have a plan!" Gilbert declared leaning closer to the other matchmaking nation with an alarming amount of glee in his eyes.

Amelia POV

These European nations were very strange and sometimes she just didn't understand them. She had been Ludwig's friend for decades, they had a pretty good relationship politically, but he still hadn't asked her out. Not saying that she couldn't co the asking, but Francis had warned her not to hurt his man-pride by taking complete control of the situation.

How long was she supposed to wait, though, for him to ask her out? Wasn't it much easier for her to just walk over to him and say something like; "Hey Ludwig, we get along really well and you are one of my best friends, and you have really pretty eyes. Do you want to get coffee tomorrow or something?"

It seemed like a good idea, and his chancellor was a woman, so it's not like his culture was against strong woman. Leaning forward in her chair at the kitchen table, where the subject of her internal debate had set her, she studied the male nation. He was in front of the stove studying a recipe for pizza sauce that he had found. A large pot of the bubbling concoction was on the stove and he was reviewing the ingredient list to make sure he had included everything.

She could do this! She could totally do this, and the two of them would be an amazing couple who would get married and spend half the year in each of their counties. They could be foster parents and help the parentless children of their people! Her wedding bouquet could be roses and cornflowers, blue and red, how pretty! She would do this!

"Hey, Ludwig?" Amelia said, gaining her future husbands attention. He turned to look at her, giving her his full attention because he was utterly dreamy like that.

"Do you…" But the rest of the question was left abandoned because Fili threw open the door as cheerful as ever, with Gilbert faithfully following behind holding grocery bags full of items.

"Ludwig!" Was the spastic exclamation as the high energy brunette threw herself at him and before anything could be said, she kissed him square on the lips.

OH, that was why he didn't ever show her any interest or pay any attention when she wore really flattering clothes or when she "fell" on him earlier. Amelia felt her heart start to crack as she watched him blush at the attention and Fili, who was her friend and obviously had long ago staked a claim, whispered something in his ear. She needed out before she started crying. Oh Great Super Man, she had been lusting after her friend's boyfriend! Her poor innocent friend who probably didn't understand that home wreckers existed. She was such a horrible person.

"Um, so, I just remembered guys I got an appointment with Francis today, so I gotta go!" She exclaimed standing up laughing loudly, as she scrambled to find her purse. Before any protest could be made she was out the door.

"Wait!" The forever friendly Fili yelled from behind her. "You haven't eaten anything yet, Amelia. If you have to go would you like me to save you some?"

"No thanks, Fili; you're great to think of me though!" Was her cheerful declaration. Once she was in her car and safely to Frances's house she could cry on her "father's" shoulder. He would remind her that he and Alice had been at war since the beginning of time. Nothing could stop love, or some other sappiness. The two of them would then ignore the fact that Alice would fight the idea that she was in "love" with him tooth and nail, and eat sweets until it made them sick.

She would be a good friend, though. Sisters before Misters, even if it felt like her heart was being torn out.

Mein kleine Maus = My little mouse

AN: well this was going to be a funny one shot but then I had this idea to continue it. Also check out my story "The art of flirting which is a bunch of fun Alice, Francis one shots. I'll update soon, until then BYE!


	3. Bro-friend

Ludwig's POV

Things had been going well with Amelia, and he had been about to ask her out on a proper date, when Feli and Gilbert came in. He loved them both dearly as the siblings he would always view them as, but really? That was their idea of match making?

Feli running in and jumping him right in front of Amelia, and kissing him in a very unwanted manner? The only explanation he got at the time was a whispered, "Shhh, I'm helping. We'll make her jealous, because at this rate you'll both be dead before you tell her you like her." Which was really unhelpful.

Now the object of his affection had remembered a previously planned meeting and was gone. So here he was, nursing his seventh bottle of beer, at 10 at night, in his living room, alone. He couldn't help but feel rather pathetic; for the first time in his life he wished she would just have ignored the meeting and stayed. Really, it was Francis; he would get over it if she hadn't showed up! In fact, Gilbert should have taken Feli to visit Francis and the three of them could cause mayhem together in France! Not in his borders! Ludwig paused his musings long enough to take another large gulp from his beer.

Suddenly his phone started ringing loudly; who would call at this time of night?! Clumsily, he picked up the phone answering in with a short Hello.

"Ludwig , Man! Its been forever!" Amelia declared overdramatically from the other end, apparently she had also been drinking.

"Amelia, it hasn't even been five hours," He answered, feeling a smile tug on his lips at her antics.

"That's too long, Ludwig! We shouldn't be separated that long, ever! You're my best Bro friend ever! Not my boyfriend though, cuz your dating Feli apparently, which I didn't know man. Not cool! Your supposed to tell bros about these things. I mean, I completely love you Ludwig, and if you love Feli I can be supportive!" She rambled on but Ludwig froze at that. She loved him?

"Wait, stop Francis, don't do that! DON'T GRAB ME THERE!" Was the sudden yell, followed by a blood curdling scream before the line went dead.

Ludwig sat there frozen for a good minute, processing what had just happened. Amelia loved him but she thought that he was dating Feli. Amelia was drunk. Amelia was drunk in France. Amelia was drunk in France with Francis. Amelia was drunk in France with Francis who was grabbing her somewhere! She was in danger and needed backup!

It took him five minutes to get to the closest military base and another ten to explain that Amelia, AKA their ally The United States of America, was in danger and that he needed a plane and three support pilots to fly to Paris. NOW!

However, the General, being just a child in comparison to himself, denied him the back up. Explaining that he would not be the cause of an international incident and he would have a pilot fly him to Paris. When there, the non-intoxicated man would make the call on whether or not additional planes were needed.

Ludwig grumbled at this but didn't argue. Arguing would take much needed time and Amelia needed him!

Amelia's POV

When dealing with unrequited love, who better to go to to vent than your father figure who had a love hate relationship with your mother figure, to an extreme. Currently, they were "hating" each other from what she could tell from the story Francis was telling her about Alice sending him a box filled with her baked goods. Or did that mean they were "loving" each other? Did Alice know how poisonous her cooking was? Really though, who cares after the fourth bottle of wine shared between the two of them? After four bottles of wine, eating Alice's baked goods was almost feeling like it would a funny dare.

Wait, instead of poisoning herself she should call Ludwig! "Francis! I should call Ludwig!" Amelia called over to Francis who was sprawled out across the couch. "Francis, where did we put my phone?" She continued. When he didn't answer, she sighed before snapping, "Papa! Phone!"

"Mes Poulette, your phone is on the table. I am so jealous, you calling Ludwig. If I call Alice she may come and end me," He exclaimed, covering his face with his arm.

Standing up she stumbled over to the table where her phone must have been hiding. Once found she held it up victoriously, until she realized Francis wouldn't cheer with her over the victory. Quickly, she dialed the memorized number, and smiled at the hello which so obviously belonged to Ludwig.

"Ludwig , Man! Its been forever!" Amelia said happy to talk to him.

"Amelia, it hasn't even been five hours," He answered; he sounded happy. Happy was good, but be was making a good point there. Five hours was bad! Maybe she should make it part of their treaties; they could only go three hours without some sort of communication. It was ridicules, some times they only talked every other day!

"That's too long, Ludwig! We shouldn't be separated that long, ever! You're my best Bro friend ever! Not my boyfriend though, cuz your dating Feli apparently, which I didn't know man. Not cool! Your supposed to tell bro's about these things. I mean I completely love you Ludwig, and if you love Feli I can be supportive!" She said happily. She was the hero, you know it was her job to always support her friends! Even when she wasn't happy about their decisions.

"Why does mon lapin do this to me? Where did I go wrong, Amelia?" Francis started up, crawling towards her. "I know! You will talk to her for me!" Francis declared, grabbing on to her before shifting to hug her as if she were a stuffed animal.

"Wait, stop Francis don't do that! DON'T GRAB ME THERE!" Amelia yelped in surprised when Francis started shaking her, his hand accidentally slipping a little far south. Her phone fell to the ground.

"What kind of beast am I? Accosting my own daughter. Amelia, forgive me, I didn't mean to!" Francis wailed, now crying freely. Well, this just turned from a fun time to chaos really quickly.

Stumbling, she half dragged him to his bedroom before shoving him on the bed and face planting on the other half, almost instantly falling asleep.

An: Thank you guys so much for the review last chapter, I'm sorry I didn't send a thank you PM for the last set of review I wanted everyone to know I do appreciate them a ton!. This was a super fun chapter to write and there will be one more chapter coming. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading.

Mes Paulette = little chicken

mon lapin = my rabbit


	4. My Hero

My Hero

Amelia's POV

Waking up after getting absolutely blasted with Francis was always a coin toss. She could wake in the police station, or passed out on some random country's front lawn. However, she had never been woken up by an angry German while still in France; until now.

"Get away from her you snail-slurping pervert!" Was the bellow that jerked Amelia from her sleep. She sat up, dazed and trying to figure out where the crazed yell had come from, only to see Ludwig fly through the door and tackle Francis (who had also sat up) off the bed.

Flicking on the lamp showed how pathetically this fight was going. France was attempting to shield his face, screaming that it was the only thing that Alice liked; apparently he was still drunk. Ludwig also seemed drunk, the main difference between the two was… Ludwig still seemed to have the ability to fight.

Francis was flailing his hands like a preteen girl and Ludwig was acting like it was some kind of cage fight, he kept kidney punching the poor nation. Amelia would have been worried if it had actually been possible for Francis to be killed during a time of peace. As it was, she would just have to help her parents sort whatever was going on by calling Alice to play nurse. She should probably figure out what was making the larger man so upset; at the moment Ludwig was yelling in some crazy dialect of German she didn't understand.

"Ok, Ludwig, what did Francis do?" She asked, grabbing his arm before he could punch Francis again.

"The phone call," Ludwig started, pausing to look over at her, seemingly giving her a once over. "I heard something about him attacking you, and you said you loved me. And I'm not dating Feli. I love you too, Amelia." The bluntness of the information, coupled with the slight blush that spread across his cheeks, held Amelia captive looking at him in amazement.

"You're totally my hero!" Was the happy squeal as Amelia catapulted herself off the bed to properly kiss her knight in shinning armor. Even if he was a little confused and drunk. If Francis had been coherent and not in extreme amounts of pain he would have been very proud.

"Sir? I am guessing I can report back that everything is fine and we won't be needing support units?" Amelia looked up from where she sat on the floor to see a young German pilot in an air force uniform at the door. He looked like he was fighting laughter but a cocky smile had managed to slip onto his face. H le looked familiar.

"No, Helmut, we don't need support," Ludwig grumbled looking almost put out. Helmut! That's right, she helped train him! He was cheeky and willing to help her pull pranks on the stuffy old people around the base!

"I told you, General, Amelia could take care of herself. So, where do you think they sell pink dresses in your size? We agreed on you wearing it for a week, right?" Helmut said with a grin, fearlessly demanding his nation hold up his end of some kind of bet. And they say Germans don't have a sense of humor!

The End

AN: So if anyone is creative with any type of drawing or coloring or anything. Could I get a picture of Ludwig in a pink dress with Amelia and Helmut snickering off to the side. Please?!

LONG AN: What do you guys think? Hopefully you found it funny. I added Helmut as an afterthought but it is the kind of thing I can imagine happening. Germans have a super fun sense of humor that can be rather dry or dirty at times. Helmut is going to be my go to OC I think in my hetalian stories now that I have made him, cuz I like him; FYI Helmut was my grandfather's name.

Thank you Keith the Evil Dark Lord; Felicity Dream; stanley869; readwritereview20; and vyreal for reviewing and supporting me; and thank you everyone who Favoreted and followed this story; I can't express how much getting that email encourages me to write.

Please feel free to look over my profile I will keep posting new works!


	5. Omake

Omake

Amelia finally understood Alice.

All of her life she had never understood what possessed her mother/sister/caregiver to cook when it would always turn out horribly wrong. Still she would always try to make Mattie French foods and Peter Finnish and Swedish foods When Alice's other colonies visited there would be the occasional attempt at Indian, Chinese, or whatever it was they ate in the land down under. When asked, though, Alice would always say she didn't want anyone to get homesick and that cooking was a way to show that you cared for someone.

Amelia had never understood it, until now; standing in front of the dining table, staring in horror at the bubbling mass in front of her. She had followed the recipe and when she had taken it off the stove it looked right; what happed in the five minutes she had left it alone? It now looked nothing like the picture and she doubted that Ludwig would look like the happy man in the picture when he saw the table full of foods she had prepared.

It wasn't like she could leave his heroic deeds unrewarded, though. He had almost accidentally caused world war III in a misguided attempt to defend her honor; it was adorable. However, the "Thank you for the unneeded rescue" feast she had been attempting to make was not looking anything like she had imagined. A glance at the clock showed that she had an hour and a half until Ludwig showed up. Mattie offered to come by early to help her finish dinner (when he learned she would be cooking). He should be here any moment, just as that thought crossed her mind the sound of her doorbell ringing sounded through the house.

Ludwig's POV

It was fortune that he had run into Matthew when he had arrived early, he had learned that the more subdued sibling was going to help Amelia cook. Quickly he had offered his assistance and refused to take no for an answer; it was bad enough that the star spangled nation had refused to allow him to bring anything.

"My sisters cooking can be a little… apocalyptic," Matthew said hesitantly as they rang the doorbell, obviously uncomfortable with the idea of his sister cooking.

"I can't help but imagine you are exaggerating…" He started to respond, but before he could continue the completely adorable Amelia opened the door. Flour was coating her hair and a bit of dough was stuck on her nose.

"Oh, Ludwig," She said, looking startled. "I wasn't expecting you for another hour at least." She looked at her brother wide eyed, as if to send him some kind of message.

"I arrived in town early and when I ran into Matthew, I offered to help." He explained with a smile, surly it wasn't as bad as others made it seem.

"Oh, you are so kind," She said but still looked uncomfortable with the turn of events.

"Where would you like me to start, Mia?" Matthew asked in a tone more like a General about to enter a battlefield than a brother helping his sister cook.

"Why don't you and Ludwig go check on the dumplings on the stove, I think they are turning out right. I need to run to the store and get more eggs. I'll be right back," She answered, grabbing her purse and running her fingers through her hair, trying to rid it of the flour before practically flying out the door.

Ludwig started walking towards the door that Amelia had gestured at when talking about the kitchen.

"Wait," Matthew grabbed his arm then drew a large bush knife from nowhere. Oh dear lord, the quiet nation had been so nice recently that he had almost forgotten just how terrifying Matthew could be. Before he could make a hasty retreat and go shopping with the less homicidal of the North American siblings, Matthew continued, "Rule one of dealing with Amelia's and maman's cooking: Never enter the kitchen unarmed."

"What are you talking about?" Ludwig asked looking at him confused and a little concerned. However, instead of answering Matthew released his arm and crouched slightly holding the knife slightly higher before slowly entering the kitchen, gesturing for him to follow. Unsure as to what was happening, He crouched down slightly to follow the other man into the kitchen; once in they both froze at the sound of rattling coming from the stove.

"I knew it was too good to be true that it was actually turning out," Matthew said, his voice just audible to Ludwig.

"Surely it is just boiling water, or something similar," Was Ludwig's doubtful protest. It was sounding like an animal was trapped in the pot trying to get out.

"If only… I was warning you about Amelia's cooking abilities and it seems like you'll be sticking around so you will need to get used to days like this." The Canadian said looking at him seriously. "Above all else, Alice and Amelia don't need to learn they can do this. It is a secret that has been kept from them for centuries."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, feeling dread pool in his stomach.

"Alice and Amelia can't cook." Matthew started and Ludwig felt instantly relived, everyone knew that. "They can, however, create food monsters that tend to be downright petrifying." He finished causing the larger man to pause.

"What…" Before Ludwig could finish his question the pot on the stove and what seemed to be hundreds of tiny swarming… wait were those the dumplings?

The next half hour marked the strangest battle of his life, fighting alongside Matthew who was apparently more experienced with these kinds of things. At the end, though, they were both exhausted and laying on the kitchen floor too tired to do much more than try to catch their breath. Around them were the remains of the "dumplings" smeared on every surface of the kitchen. Suddenly, there was a skittering noise next to Ludwig's head and before he had a chance to run, Matthew rolled towards him and stabbed the creature before it reached him. The sound of a door slamming made them both look at the door surprised.

"Mattie! I know my cooking can be a little unappetizing, but really you didn't need to destroy the dinner I've been working on all day! The dumplings were the only one thing that was looking right," Amelia shouted looking horrified at the mess that was now her kitchen.

"Mia, uh… I don't know what to say," Matthew said struggling to get up and Ludwig quickly helped him stand as they faced the angry woman. She paused, looking at the two of them hesitantly.

"At least you're not trying to kill each other, I guess." She started looking around at the splatters on the walls. "So, Pizza?" was the blunt question that she obviously wasn't waiting for an answer to as she picked up the phone and started to call for delivery. Within an hour the three of them were sitting around the table eating pizza. Across the table the two men nodded discreetly to each other in understanding.

She didn't need to know the truth. EVER.

An: Thank you all so much once again for your reviews and support. I had a request from pansy25 for a family initiation story about Amelia cooking something for Ludwig. I don't think I will be doing one about the bet just because honestly I am not sure on how I would write that. I hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
